Dex Stewart
Dex Stewert is The main protagonist of the series Saban's Masked Rider. He is able to transform in to the Masked Rider when Dex yells out the phrase, "Ectophase Activate!" Masked Rider The hero of the story. Dex originates from the fallen planet of Edenoi. On Edenoi, he is its prince and his grandfather is the king. In Edenoi's royal family, the powers of the Masked Rider are passed down from generation to generation. As the current Masked Rider, Dex is sent to Earth to stop his evil uncle, Count Dregon, from enslaving the Earthlings. He is adopted by the Stewarts and tries to interact with American culture. Dex has many capabilities that Earthlings don't have. He can materialize a crystal on his forehead to transmit his thoughts to others, use it to scan and x-ray, and sense nearby danger. Dex has superhuman strength, super-speed, and telekinetic abilities. While trying to blend in, he appears unusual to everyone else. Forms Masked Rider Dex's current form. His Masked Rider powers is passed down from his grandfather King Lexian. Masked Rider has a Rider Kick capable of destroying monsters. Super Gold Dex's friend Donais from Edonoi was sent by King Lexian to give Dex the powers of Super Gold. The powers were stored in a powerful crystal, but Donais was kidnapped by Count Dregon. Dregon used the crystal to transform Donais into Robo Rider, which forced Dex to battle against his best friend whilst trying to make Donais realize what he is doing. Donais realize that he was under Dregon's control and handed over the crystal with the Super Gold powers to Dex, Dex then used them to fight evil. Super Blue Donais returned one more time to give Dex the powers of Super Blue. These Powers can allow Dex to liquefy to confuse and defeat the enemy. Equipment Electro Sabre The most important weapon of Masked Rider's artillery, the Electro Sabre uses one swift cut to finish off an enemy. The Electro Sabre comes out of the Ecto-Phase on his belt. It's very rare that any of Dregon's maggots or insectivores can sustain the harsh blow of the Electro Saber Ecto Ray Super Gold's weapon. The Ecto Ray is a very powerful heat laser which can only be summoned by using the powers of Super Gold. It emits a very accurate and harsh shot on any foe. Blue Saber Super Blue's weapon. This weapon is a Bio Blade katana. Like the Electro Sabre, Blue Saber has also a lightsaber-like mode that can slash his enemy in one blow Vehicles Combat Chopper Combat Chopper is Masked Rider's motorcycle, he reeves up for battle when the city is under attack. It talks and transforms into a creature form. It can reach very high speeds and isn't afraid to fight back and is very feisty when it comes to battling Count Dregon's evil forces. With Dex's assistance, Chopper can also change into other variations depending of which mode Masked Rider uses such as Super Gold or Super Blue. Magno Magno is Masked Rider's customized automobile he utilizes when facing extremely strong monsters. Much like Combat Chopper, Magno speaks but in a female voice. Magno was given to Dex by his grandfather. Magno also can transform into a creature to fight. She is capable of driving at accelerated speeds and digging underground. See Also Kamen Rider BLACK RX Category:Kamen Riders Category:Saban's Masked Rider Category:Adaptation Riders